


Forgot who I am

by prkjimin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Crying, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Harry, dominate!harry, harry acts like a little bitch, harry fucks louis, kitten!Harry, louis tells him so, submissive(ish)!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Harry loses control and let’s sexual desire take over, and completely ravishes Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot who I am

**Author's Note:**

> kitten harry makes me happy ok

"Harry..?" Louis called out from downstairs, not daring to actually go up.

 

Harry had been acting weird lately, he would cling to Louis all day one day, then hiss and claw at him another.  
Louis didn’t really know what was wrong with Harry, just figured that he was having some mood swings and needed some alone time, but if he was being honest, Louis was worried about Harry. Harry had just taken an extra long shower, then scampered into his bedroom (which was more of a guest bedroom, since Harry usually slept with Louis in his room) and had been in there for a good half an hour.

When Louis didn’t get a response, he sighed and turned his attention back to the Tv, ignoring the nagging little voice that told him to ‘just go up there and tell him to stop being a moody little bitch’. Two shows of ‘Jersey shore’ and half of ‘Teen mom’ later, Harry tip-toed downstairs, wearing sweat pants and a wife beater. Joining Louis on the couch, Harry culled up to his side, purring quietly when Louis reached up to pet behind his ear. “Love you Lou" Harry yawned. “Love you too, Haz." Louis said, flicking the Tv off and leading them both upstairs

 

The next morning, Louis woke up alone. Getting up out of bed, Louis walked across the hall to Harry’s bedroom and cracked the door open, seeing Harry under the covers in what looked like a rather restless sleep.  
Right as Louis was about to close the door and go back to bed, Harry’s eyes snapped open. Harry saw Louis right away and hissed, a scowl on his face. “Leave" Harry demanded. Louis was about to obey, just close the door and walk away, leaving Harry to do whatever he did when he acted like this, when the small nagging voice in the back of his head from yesterday took over.

"No, Haz" Louis sneered. “I won’t. I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but have you realized that you've been treating me like shit? You hardly ever even talk to me anymore, I miss you, y’know? But I guess you wouldn’t because you’re too busy acting like a little bitch!" Louis snapped harshly. Instead of the message that Louis was trying to get through - that Harry was being unfair, and Louis missed him - it seemed Harry got it in a whole different way, his normally green eyes, going a yellowish color, his normally small dull canines turning into small, pointed fangs, making him look more feline like then ever.

Louis first thought was to try and calm him down, because Louis had only seen Harry like this once, and that one time was when someone had insulted Louis. Louis had had to hold Harry back and calm him down, soothingly rubbing his back and telling him he didn’t care what other people said.  
Louis’ second thought was to turn around and give Harry some space, let him work his anger out some other way then on Louis’ face, however it seemed Louis thought that a second to late, because Harry was up off the bed and in front of Louis, towering over him within five seconds.

 

"Don’t disobey me, Louis" Harry said firmly before grabbing Louis by his bicep and yanking him onto the bed unceremoniously and crawling over him. "H-Harry. What’re you doing?" Louis asked, almost timidly. “Shut up" Harry snapped. “You’ll do as I say, without question. Understood? Disobey me and I’ll punish you" Harry explained roughly. If Louis wasn’t so surprised with how Harry was acting, he’d be impressed with how well he was talking, no third person, or stuttering over words.  
"W-what?" Louis squeaked out, eyes wide. Harry bit down roughly where he was currently sucking on Louis’ neck, leaving a harsh looking red mark. “What did I tell you?" Harry snapped again. “T-to shut up" Louis whimpered out pathetically. “Good boy" Harry grunted before going back to abuse Louis’ neck, leaving red and purple marks in his wake.

Louis didn’t even notice Harry’s lack of clothing until Harry was pulling off his boxers, shuffling up to straddle Louis. Harry left another bruising kiss onto Louis lips before shuffling up again, up until Harry’s bum was on Louis’ chest and his knees up under Louis armpits. Louis looked up at him questionably, eyebrows furrowed. “Gunna fuck your pretty little mouth" Harry coo'd mockingly before taking hold of his cock, running the tip over Louis’ already red, swollen lips making them shiny with pre-cum.  
Louis was going to open his mouth to object, tell Harry that he had work tomorrow and wouldn't be able to do his job- which involved a lot of talking- if his voice was wrecked, but Harry took Louis’ open mouth for advantage and shoved himself inside, making Louis gag. Pulling out again, Harry let Louis take a desperate breath of air before thrusting back in. Louis tried to relax his throat, not wanting to gag. Harry started thrusting, the head of his cock hitting the back of Louis throat each time.

Harry abruptly pulled out, Louis taking deep breaths, not bothering to wipe the spit off his chin or the tear that were welding up in his eyes. “Good boy" Harry praised, moving back down Louis’ body to fit I between his legs, palming over his still clothes erection. “Wanna cum?" Harry asked teasingly, digging the heel of his hand into Louis’ crotch, causing Louis to whimper and try and squirm away.  
"Y-yes, please" Louis begged, looking down at Harry with pleasing eyes. Harry avoided eye contact with Louis, instead tugging on his pajama bottoms and tight boxers, leaving his shirt on. "Pity" Harry growled, pushing Louis’ shirt up, silently telling him to take it off. “N-no, please Harry, pleaseplease. You can’t- I need- please" Louis cried out desperately once he’d taken his shirt off.

Harry flipped Louis over, drawing his hand back and smacking Louis’ arse, leaving a big red hand print where his hand landed. Louis cried out, rutting up into the mattress. “Stop" Harry growled, smacking Louise’ other arse cheek. “I said you couldn’t cum yet" Harry reminded. "Up on all fours" Harry commanded, Louis doing as told. "Gunna make you cum, just with my tongue and fingers" Harry said, bring a hand up to each of Louis’ cheeks, spreading them and leaning forward, licking a flat strip over Louis’ tight hole. Flicking his tongue, Harry traced Louis’ hole, prodding and licking repeatedly. “H-Harry, oh god, need your fingers, please" Louis begged, arching his back. Harry pulled back, blowing cool air on Louis’ sensitive entrance. “Don’t tell me what to do" He growled, smacking Louis’ right arse cheek again.

Louis wined, bushing his hips back, wanting Harry’s mouth back on him. Sill dong as Louis asked, Harry brought a finger up to Louis’ hole, pushing it all the way in, Louis biting his lip and fisting the sheets to try and quiet himself. Thrusting his finger in and out, Harry brought his mouth back, licking and prodding around his rim. Adding a second finger, Harry drew his mouth back and scissored Louis, watching as he stretching him further. Starting to angle his fingers in different direction, The pads of Harry’s fingers brushed against a small bundle of nerves.  
"Harry! There! A-again, oh god" Louis cried out, bushing back against Harry’s fingers desperately. Adding a third finger, Harry continued to thrust them in quick and rough. Bringing his mouth to Louis’ cheek, Harry sucked a red mark beside where his hand mark was fading, but down sharply an then licking over it soothingly.

Without warning, Louis clenched around Harry’s fingers, moaning out as he came hard all over the stomach and the bed sheets underneath him. Dropping from his hands to his forearms, Louis tried to catch his breathing. He never knew Harry could be so dominate.

 

"Ah, no no. Up." Harry said, taking a handful of Louis’ hair and yanking him up, forcing him back onto his hands and knees. Harry crawled off the bed, moving over to the dresser on the other side to the room and pulling the top drawer open, taking a bottle of lube out. Louis would question it, but figured that Harry had been using it for wanking, it made it a lot easier. “Going to fuck you so hard, won’t be able to walk" Harry growled, getting on his knees behind Louis. Pouring lube into the palm of his hand, Harry quickly slicked himself up. One hand still on his cock, Harry brought the other to Louis’ hip, nails digging into the soft skin there as he pushed in slowly.

Once Harry’s hips were up against Louis’ bum, he waited a few seconds before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in roughly. Louis cried out, feeling himself thickening again. Harry kept that going, the same herd pace and roughly thrusts, changing the angle every so often to see if he could find Louis’ prostate. Not that Harry really cared, he wasn’t really himself. He was using Louis’ body for his own person gain, but he also loved the sounds Louis was making, so he’d do anything to keep them coming.  
Shifting his hips again, Harry brushed against Louis’ prostate, causing Louis to clenched and unclenched around Harry’s cock, his own length thick and heavy, bouncing between his thighs and leaking his pre-cum already.

 

"Harry, please, need to cum, wanna cum, so bad. Pleasepleaseplease." Louis babbled, dropping to his forearms, this time Harry letting him. “No touching. You’re going to cum from just my cock alone." Harry said, going faster and harder so he was pounding mercilessly into Louis, the bed springs creaking in protest and the he’s bored slamming against the wall. "H-Harry! Fuckfuck fuck, gunna cum" Louis warned, clenching around Harry tightly and spurting white ropes of cum on the already wet-with-cum sheets under him.  
Apparently the strangling tight heat that surrounded Harry wasn’t enough, as he pulled out and flipped Louis over, his lower back splashing in the warm cum on the bed. “Not done, think you can go again? Come on baby, you were doing so well" Harry praised, eyes changing from its yellowish colour to a more green.  
Louis nodded his head, though his body screamed in protest. “Good boy" Harry praised again, hooking Louis’ left leg up onto his shoulder and thrusting back in, going back to the same fast, hard pace he was at before.

 

Louis was oversensitive, everything hurt but everything still felt so good. Louis found himself getting hard again, the friction of Harry’s stomach rubbing against his sensitive cock and the feeling of being fucked overwhelming him. Harry reached a hand between their bodies and fisted at Louis’ cock, tugging In time with his rough trusts. Louis sobbed into the crook of Harry’s neck, clawing at his back leaving red welts. “come on Louis, cum for Harry" Harry growled out, his normal third person talking breaking through. Louis clawed at Harry’s back harder now, little beads of blood spilling out from the scratches he was leaving as he felt the heat in his stomach build up, bringing him close to the edge. "Harry!" Louis screamed out as he came, a few spurts of cum shooting through. Louis head spun, breath coming out in short, shallow pants as Harry’s hips jerked, and then stilled, shooting cum out and into Louis, filling him up .

 

Harry pulled out and slumped at the end of the bed, watching as Louis body shook violently as the aftershock wore off, his muddy-greenish-yellow eyes trails down Louis body, from his perfect face, with his high cheek bones and long eyelashes, to his chest, that had minimal hair on it, down to his stomach that was stained with white cum, to his hips were Harry’s nails had left red scratches, down to his ass, where Harry could barely notice the cum leaking out of him.

 

"You’re leaking" Harry noted, sitting back up and flipping Louis over onto his stomach and propping his bum up with a pillow under his hips. Louis’ body knew before his mind did, shaking his head frantically before finding his voice. “N-no, Harry. I can’t- I don’t. Please, please don’t." Louis begged. Harry went on as if he couldn’t hear, spreading Louis apart and looking at his now stretched out hole, shiny with cum and lube. Harry’s eyes yellowed again, his face changing to a scowl. “I’ll do what I want" he snapped, bringing his mouth down to lick at Louis.  
Louis whimpered and tried squirming away, tears welling up in his eyes at the oversensitivity and Louis wondered if it was even humanly possible to cum four times. He almost wanted to find out.

 

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, looking at Louis’ pink, stretched hole and wondered how it must feel. “Y-yes. I mean. No, I don’t know" Louis sobbed, “j-just do it if you’re going to." Louis said weakly, voice cracking. Harry shrugged, leaning back down to lick at Louis’ hole, tasting himself. Carefully pushing his tongue in, Harry swirled it around, tasting more of his own cum. “Ah, H-arry" Louis cried, rutting his hips against the pillow that was under him. Harry kept prodding at Louis, and Louis kept rocking against the pillow, desperately trying to get himself off, despite how much it hurt. Louis sobbed into the pillow his face was on when he felt himself getting closer, actual tears spilling out as he came, screamed into the pillow, voice wrecked.

 

Harry crawled away from Louis to the other side of the bed, tears welding up in his wide, green eyes and his hand over his mouth. “L-Lou?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. “Please, n-no more Harry, i-it hurts" Louis voice wavered. “Boo!" Harry cried, reaching out to collect the broken Louis in his arms and hold him close to his chest. “Oh, L-Lou! Harry’s so sorry!" Harry sobbed, kissing the top of Louis’ hair in apology. “Haz, it’s okay baby. Don’t cry, ‘m fine" Louis said weaken petting Harry’s chest. “B-but you’re not! Harry hurt you!" Harry said, holding Louis tighter.

 

"What happened? To you I mean, the way you were acting, it was so unusual" Louis said thoughtfully. “I-I don’t know. Harry’s never gotten like that before, normally he can control it. B-but he couldn’t this time" Harry cried out again, leaving kisses wherever he could reach on Louis.

 

"It’s fine, just, sleep now, alright?" Louis said soothingly, and Harry nodded, carrying Louis to their bedroom, on his clean sheets, and lied him down, putting a pair of boxer of Louis and a pair on his self, ignoring how his tail twitched when his hand brushed against it. Louis fell asleep right away, Harry soon after. Waking up again sometime in the evening before Louis, Harry went down stairs I make some food -some simple macaroni - and brought a bowl up to Louis, feeding it to him despite how many times Louis said he could feed himself, though Louis actually had no problem with it.

 

And if Louis woke up to Harry on the phone with Louis’ boss - Zayn- nervously telling him that ‘Louis won’t be at work because Harry broke him, and he needs to stay home so Harry can fix him’ the next morning, Louis had no problem with that either

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah :) Kudos/comments are great, obviously, and you can follow me on my tumblr at tomlincherry.tumblr.com (:


End file.
